This invention relates to an electrographic copying apparatus which is equipped with an automatic document feeder and an automatic sorter.
In a conventional electrographic copying apparatus equipped with an automatic document feeder and sorter, when a paper jam occurs in the paper passage of the automatic sorter, a jammed paper is first removed and the copying operation is then restarted. At this time, however, the document previously fed onto a document table by an automatic document feeder remains on the document table. The automatic document feeder detects the loading of the document and, operating in response to this detection, starts the copying operation accordingly. In the prior art, therefore, when it is desired, upon the occurrence of such a paper jam, to continue copying the document remaining on the document table, it is necessary either to push a copying start key of the copying apparatus, or to take the document out of the document table and reload it onto the automatic document feeder. The conventional electrographic copying apparatus, therefore, has low efficiency in connection with paper jam, failing to carry out the speedy copying operation.